zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Books
Books are a valuable but often over looked resource. Books allow you to learn skills on your own without actually needing to have the skill yourself when you start out. When reading a book it works similarly to self training, only instead of any of the normal extra costs such as stamina or crafting materials, you pay from the limited amount of successes the book can teach you. Sense you are not paying for extra time from Mental skills, this means any reading check done for self training takes 2 hours like a normal self training check. Each book has a Success limit in how much that book can teach you, however, multiple people can each learn from a book, a book can be read more then once!(Just the same person won't learn anything new). Being a better reader or already knowing the skill a book can teach you will raise and reduce the amount of successes that book offers you. As an even extra bonus, if you complete every success from a skill in a book and it was at least 25 successes, on completing that skill, you gain a free "Mastery bonus" of +1 to your total skill bonus. Generaly two people can use the same book in the same day (Sense each person would only use the book for a few hours before handing it off to someone else to read on their own time) Another thing to note is that all self training checks done via reading use the reading skill as your main skill, you may still include learning, training, and other bonuses as normal for practicing the skill you are training at half (In the case of Energy/Mana skills, half the training bonus you'd get from your elemental skills(1/4th two synergy elements 1/20 other elements) *'Reading' d100+Reading+(1/2Learning/Training/Insight/Etc) *'Success limit': Successes-Skill+(Reading/2) Creating Books Books may be made at creation, provided that the person that owns the book has at least +1 in the skill(s) that the book teaches. For this, there are many different variants, and different costs are applied to each one. Base Variant Every book must have one of these variants. *'Fiction:' -5 Bonus, 0 Successes **10 Points *'Non Fiction:' 0 Bonus, 20 Successes **15 Points *'Instructional:' +5 Bonus, 40 Successes **30 Points Size Variant You may choose one or none of these if you desire. *'Magazine:' +10 Bonus, -40 Successes **-5 Points *'Short:' +5 Bonus, -20 Successes **-5 Points *'Thick:' -5 Bonus, +20 Successes **+5 Points *'Door Stopper:' -15 Bonus, +40 Successes **+15 Points Complexity Variant You may choose among these to increase the number of skills that your book teaches. The successes that a book has are applied to each skill, not divided between them. The X for Complex variants refers to the additional skills that are added to it at higher ranks- X is 0 at (=). *'MultiGuide:' 2+X Skills, -5 Bonus, -20 Successes **+5 Points *'Educational:' 3+X Skills, -10 Bonus, -30 Successes **+10 Points *'Multi Purpose:' Select a catagory of skills (Or sub catagory in the case of there being * skills). You may pick any 2+2X skills you already have a +1 in those catagories. -40 Successes **+15 Points Content Variant These are applied automatically to the relevant skills based on what your book teaches. *'Attributes:' -20 Successes(-10 on Fiction) **+0 Points *'Combat:' -10 Successes(0 on Fiction) **+5 Points(+2.5 per added skill) *'Knowledge Skills:' +10 Successes **+0 Points *'Magic:' -10 Bonus **+10 Points(+5 per added skill) *'Other Limited skills:' -20 Successes(-10 if already Combat/Attribute) **+5 Points(+2.5 per added skill) Upgrading Books *'=:' Base Stats *'+:' +5 Bonus, +5 Successes, +1 "X" for Educational books *'++:' +5 Bonus, +5 Successes, +1 "X" for Complex books *'*:' Special Ability V. Trailblazers' Books Caravan Books Lost Books These books existed once..maybe they still exist, if the group is perhaps lucky enough to find them... (Old ZSF1 Books needing to be converted) *'An Expert Guide to Marksmanship' **Cuts 25% of the time of an /advanced/ gun prof. *'Basics to a Healthy Body, Dieting and Exercise Tips' **+20% to natural HP recovery *'Beginner's Guide to First Aid' **Doubles the speed to learning First Aid **+2 to hp healed with First Aid checks *'The Book You Shouldn't Buy For Your Pyro Friend' **+15 to Fire/Explosion Based Chemistry **+5 to Fire/Explosion Other *'Dusty Tome' **A strange book . . . its use is currently unknown. *'Fire Book Edition 1' **+5 To Explosive/Fire Damage Weapons **+15 to Combustion Chemistry *'High School Biology' **+1 to first aid *'High School Chemistry' **+5 To chemistry *'Metal Crafts How To Book' **+8 to metal crafting *'Pathway of Zen: A Guide to Meditation' **+50% to natural MP regeneration **Doubles speed of enchanting items through meditation *'Racer's Magazine for 2008' (All 12 Issues) **+15 to driving checks, counts as 3 books. *'Skateboarding Tricks and Tips' **+10 to tricks on skateboard **+3 to speed on skateboard *'Theories of Telepathy, Telekinesis, and other Psychic Phenomenon' **+15 to hit with magic *'Zombie Survival Guide' **+10 to hitting zombies **+2 to damage of zombies **+5 to skills against zombies Category:Items Category:system